


that hot space probe smut

by crazycreepycookie



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycreepycookie/pseuds/crazycreepycookie
Summary: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm spexy (space sexy)





	that hot space probe smut

juice licked the lunchable. "mmm how did you get to space baby" juice said  
the lunchable didn't answer  
juice moaned

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this


End file.
